HVAC control systems are used to control the environment within a building and are more frequently linked via the internet for web-enabled building control. The internet connection allows receipt of instructions from a remote and/or mobile device. Use of remote devices to control building environment systems can be complicated to program. Many wireless network communication protocols exist, such as Bluetooth, DSRC, EnOcean, IrDA, Redlink, RFC, Wi-Fi or Zigbee®. These wireless network communications can provide a link to components such as routers, hubs, sensors, computers, mobile phones or tablets and thermostats. A multitude of software and graphical user interfaces may be used to attempt to set-up and control the systems. All of this complexity can lead to layers of technical problems for the system's owners/principal users. In particular, many users have difficulty with set-up procedures when there are a multitude of instructions and set-point parameters to adjust.
Smartphones are more commonly being used to interface and control household items such as alarms, appliances and thermostats. While use of a smartphone allows more flexibility for the user to make adjustments and control items from remote locations, such phone user interfaces can be difficult to use and navigate. The present invention resolves such issues.